


Never Let Go

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows they're alive... They're hidden to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

All of the apes looking for Bela Talbot believe she was scavenged by Hellhounds, and all of the angels in Heaven think that Cas kebabed Balthazar. It was perfect, really. A dead angel and a dead thief, the perfect match.

            “You were too close to that heiress, Balthazar.” Bela snapped as the two met in their agreed area after a heist. The Janitor’s closet in the museum was cramped and reeked of Spic ‘n Span, but it was inconspicuous. “You were practically in her pants.”

            “It’s called charm, Bela. You might want to learn how to use it, because not everyone enjoys a catty cat burglar.” The angel flashed her a small, sarcastic smile and grabbed her around the waist. He could feel the raised red scars that he made when he lifted her out of the pit under the oh-so-tight fabric of her dress, and it nearly drove him mad.

            “Let’s just get home,  _darling._ ” She hissed back at him while pressing the cool metal of the newly stolen amulet against the back of his neck. She always held on tightly when they traveled, as Heaven forbid she slipped off halfway between Milan and Paris. Bela landed on her back on the plush white carpet, with the angel on top of her. Pressing kisses to her neck, he curled on top of her and made her grin wildly. “Bet Signorina Petrozza didn’t get this.”

            “Never. This? Only for the sexiest thief out of London.” Balthazar purred into her ear, before leaving several kisses along her jawline. His long fingers looped around the strap of her dress and pulled it down her shoulder, while the other hand snaked under her and began unzipping to expose more skin for him to press his lips to. He was moving tantalizingly slow, which drove Bela insane, but she was able to sneak her arms free and unbutton his dress shirt. She loved the way the skin of his chest felt against hers, and when he leaned down to place a loving kiss at the top of her breast, she couldn’t help but shiver. She tried to buck her hips up into his to create some friction, but he lifted himself out of the way. “Now now, Kitten. Let’s not get carried away.”

            Bela looked into Balthazar’s eyes, then pulled him into a long, slow kiss. When she opened her eyes, they were on his bed, cuddling under the covers. “Tease.” She hissed. “It’s cold out tonight. Don’t let me go.”

            He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close so that her head was resting on his chest, and he could stroke her hair. “Never in a million years. Now, you need rest. We can’t go for the shroud with you falling asleep on me.” Balthazar waited a beat, then kissed her forehead. “I love you, Bel.”

            “Love you too, Balthazar.”


End file.
